conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Język ahtialański
thumb|left|150px|Flaga językaJęzyk ahtialański (а́хтіаљєдаі кі́єн̃ау 'kijɛ̃n͈ãʊ̃) - ahtialański język sztuczny z rodziny mikujskich; język urzędowy Związku Ahtialańskiego oraz ze względu na jego polityczne znaczenie lingua franca kontynentu Mikui. Posługuje się nim według różnych szacunków od 60% do 70% mieszkańców Ahtialii i do 2% mieszkańców Republiki Amultii. Jest również językiem mniejszości w Królestwa Makratii. Jest drugim najstarszym (po języku staromakrackim) językiem sztucznym RWHÔ, a także niewątpliwie najważniejszym od ponad dekady. Posiada istotną przy jego opracowywaniu i używaniu tradycję, dość długą historię oraz całkowicie aprioryczny ("za głosem serca") sposób tworzenia, który z jednej strony skutkuje niestabilnością języka, a z drugiej ciekawymi efektami wieloletniej regulacji w ten sposób. Jak dotąd przeszedł dwie do trzech wielkich reform. Ostatnia odbyła się w 2010 roku. Grafika:Aylauai.jpg Nazwa języka napisana w ozdobnym stylu =Nazwy i prawa= Najczęściej mówi się po prostu "język ahtialański", choć tak naprawdę w ten sposób może być nazywany dowolny conlang, który bierze swoje korzenie z opisywanego tworu. Nazwa wywodzi się od słowa “ахтіалумє”, oznaczającego pancernika, narodowe zwierzę Ahtialii; i takie pochodzenie ma również nazwa państwa. Standardowy ahtialański tworzony przez RWHÔ posiada nazwę własną, «ӓљалаі», ‘zapach kwiatów’ (od staroahtialańskiego “ӓља” ‘zapach’ lub ‘powiew’ + “лаі” ‘kwiat’). Pierwotnie ta druga nazwa miała mocno potoczne zabarwienie, obecnie jest powszechną nazwą własną standardu oficjalnego. Czasami używa się słowa «інварs» dla potocznej odmiany standardowego ahtialańskiego. Autor zezwala na wszelką niekomercyjną działalność związaną z językiem ahtialańskim, z tworzeniem języków pokrewnych i zapożyczaniem dowolnych elementów ahtialańskiego do innych conlangów włącznie. Stawia tylko jeden warunek: przy tworzeniu języka bliskiego ahtialańskiemu prosi o nadanie mu nazwy własnej (najlepiej w oparciu o apriorycznie utworzone słowo). Jakiekolwiek wykorzystanie komercyjne bez pisemnej zgody jest zabronione. Grafika:Ahtialedai.png =Historia= Historia conlangu Uwaga! Przez pojęcie "historia" w tym artykule rozumie się rzeczywistą historię rozwoju tego języka sztucznego. thumb|right|150px|Miasto [[Palan]] Najwcześniejsze wspomnienia języka są z biegiem czasu zacierane. Prawdopodobnie idea tworzenia sztucznego języka u dzieci powstaje przy ich kontakcie ze zjawiskiem języka obcego (być może tylko wtedy, gdy ten kontakt rozpocznie się w pewnym wieku). Sama idea "mój język" powstała być może gdzieś około 1994 roku, gdy autor miał trzy, cztery lata; i nie składało się na nią nic poza samą ideą jako taką. Potem w razie potrzeby udowodnienia, że idea ta nie była słomianym zapałem, tworzone były różne słowaPatrz: glosolalia w fonetyce polskiej, acz z wykorzystaniem nietypowych dla polskiego samogłosek nosowychPrawdopodobnie najstarszym zachowanym staroahtialańskim słowem jest d͡ʐɨ̃ɰ̃fst, przechowane w pamięci i przypominane regularnie. Od niego pochodzi też końcówka czasownikowa ''-vst''.. Pod koniec przedszkola, na podobnej zasadzie co idea "własnego języka", powstała po prezentacji alfabetu łacińskiego idea "własnego pisma". Pismo ahtialańskie (wyłącznie majuskuła) zostało opracowane koło 1995-1996 roku i maksymalnie do 1997 było gotowe. O ile ahtialański jako język wtedy nie był rozwijany i wyłączając wspomnienia nie istniał, to pismo było bardzo często używane i był nawet etap (wczesna podstawówka), kiedy użycie go w notatkach było tak szerokie, że pismo ahtialańskie było przez autora traktowane jako natywne. Paradoksalnie, do zapisu słów w języku ahtialańskim używano alfabetu łacińskiego, a do tekstów polskich, pismo ahtialańskie (prawdopodobnie na zasadzie szyfru: taki tekst był niedostępny osobom wścibskim). W 2005 roku doszło do całkowitej reformy, nadano nową nazwę, określono wyraźnie charakter państwa ahtialańskiego i spisano pierwsze słowa. Określono pierwszy kształt fonetyczny i cel: ponad 60 liter alfabetu. Stworzono minuskułę i mediskułę, znaki ideograficzne, po kolei do 2009 roku dodawano często nowe fonemy. W 2010 roku zmiany nabrały charakteru wahadłowego, co wymusiło kolejną reformę, która usystematyzowała język i usprawniła go. W reformie 2010 aktywnie uczestniczył Milya0. Legenda języka Uwaga! Przez pojęcie "legenda" w tym artykule rozumie się historię języka w jego świecie. Język pramikujski prawdopodobnie powstał jeszcze na Ziemi, czego dowodzą prowadzone w latach siedemdziesiątych ubiegłego wieku badania archeologiczne na terenie Mezopotamii. Był to najprawdopodobniej język sztuczny stworzony przez władców i dowódców wojskowych na potrzeby szyfru i w tym stanie przeszedł wraz z przodkami na Haivoori. Tam wskutek niedyskrecji oficerów wojskowych rozprzestrzenił się po pierwotnie obszarach gór centralnych kontynentu, a później wraz z wielką wędrówką ludów ahtialańskich uległ rozpadowi na: * język ahtialański; * język hyrobatea †; * język ahtianti; * język se turaaka †; * język palan. Symbol † oznacza język wymarły. Języki makracki i amulti powstały prawdopodobnie w ten sam sposób, ale jego użytkownicy przenieśli się w zupełnie inne miejsce na Mikui. =Dialekty i warianty= Język ahtialański nie jest jednolitym tworem. Istnieje kilka dialektów języka ahtialańskiego, przy czym nie mają one raczej różnicy geograficznej, a w większym stopniu związane są z warstwami społecznymi i typową dla nich kulturą (wywodzą się więc z gwar kulturowych, slangu, a nie z dialektów regionalnych). Generalnie można podzielić dialekty języka ahtialańskiego na dwa sposoby: 1. Regionalnie: * Stara Ahtialia - Harnia, * Stara Ahtialia - Quilkaç, * Yınıti, 2. Społecznie: * standardowy ahtialański - najpopularniejszy i obecny niemal wszędzie, * ahtialański literacki, * ahtialański żargon wojskowy, * gwara góralska, * gwara wysokogórska, * slang więzienny, * slang niskich warstw społecznych. Powyżej zostały wymienione jedynie najważniejsze. Istnieje oczywiście o wiele więcej, jak np. dialekt palański czy dialekt mniejszości makrackiej. W niniejszym artykule jest zawsze mowa o standardowym ahtialańskim, czyli aylałai. =Fonetyka= Język ahtialański jest niezwykle skomplikowany fonetycznie. Lista zjawisk, które w nim występują, obejmuje między innymi przegłos, iloczas, mlaski, ejektywy, spółgłoski zarówno dwuwargowe szumiące, jak i nagłośniowe i krtaniowe, a nawet implozywne, akcent ruchomy dynamiczny, dość duże znaczenie ma niezapisywana ortograficznie nasalizacja. Samogłoski Aylałai posiada 12 fonemów samogłoskowych. W nawiasach zaznaczono alofony. |- |style="height: 30px; font-size: smaller; text-align: right;"|'Prawie przymknięte' |- |style="height: 30px; font-size: smaller; text-align: right;"|'Półprzymknięte' |- |style="height: 30px; font-size: smaller; text-align: right;"|'Średnie' |- |style="height: 30px; font-size: smaller; text-align: right;"|'Półotwarte' |- |style="height: 30px; font-size: smaller; text-align: right;"|'Prawie otwarte' |- |style="height: 30px; font-size: smaller; text-align: right;"|'Otwarte' |} W języku ahtialańskim doszło do przegłosu u do i˞ oraz o, rzadziej ä do ə. Istnieją dwa podstawowe rodzaje tego, co zapisywane jest , czyli ä oraz ɑ. Samogłoski oznaczone hakiem ˞ są ewenementem typowym dla języka ahtialańskiego: przy ich wymowie język jest w całości ściśnięty (bowiem jest mięśniem zdolnym do kurczenia się) za łuk dziąsłowy, z którym tworzy otwór w kształcie elipsy dającej w brzmieniu podobieństwo i˞ do y, choć i˞ nie jest domyślnie (alofonicznie może być) samogłoską zaokrągloną. Spółgłoski } | | | | | | | | |- align=center !colspan=2|Zwarte | | | | | | | | ~ | | |- align=center !colspan=2|Afrykaty | | | | | | | | | | |- align=center !colspan=2|Ejektywy | | | | | | | | | | |- align=center !colspan=2|Szczelinowe |''( )'' | | | | | | | | | ( ) |- align=center !colspan=2|Drżące | | | | | | | | | | |- align=center !colspan=2|Uderzeniowe | | | | | | | | | | |- align=center !colspan=2|Półsamogłoski | ( ) | | | | | | | | | |- align=center !colspan=2|Boczne | | | | | | | | | | |- align=center !colspan=2|Mlaski |''( ) | | | |( )'' ( ) ( ) | | | | | |} Fonotaktyka Samogłoski występują w postaci krótkiej oraz długiej, choć sposób, w jaki iloczas tak naprawdę jest realizowany, bywa różny: nieraz długie są bardziej zaokrąglone bądź oddalone od centrum artykulacji (gdzie centrum jest szwą), czasem intonacja jest u nich rosnąca, innym zaś razem są to podwojone samogłoski (np. ta.a). Sekwencje centralne i inicjalne an oraz końcowe ''-ant'' są wymawiane jako ãɰ̃ (nosowe "a"), zdarza się, że także ''-unt'' bywa wymawiane jako ũ (ale nie ũɰ̃!). Inne końcówki, typu -ont czy -ent, nie wykazują takich tendencji. Na końcu słowa z reguły pojedyncze ɨ zostaje sprowadzone do ʉ. Domyślne jest h nad x, chociaż różnie potrafią one przypadać w słowach i w języku potocznym x często przechodzi do ɬ. Po i dźwięk x przechodzi w ç. Między samogłoskami r najczęściej staje się ɾ, a ɣ - ɦ. Najczęściej istnieje para β:f, chociaż zarówno /β/ może być v, jak i /f/ może być ɸ. Spółgłoski zwarte i afrykaty mogą być przedłużone, ale te, które pochodzą od podwójnych spółgłoskek, mogą być też zejektywizowane: pp → p’; tt → t’; ʧʧ → c’; kk → k’. Podwójne s "ss" może być co prawda wymawiane s’, ale w praktyce najczęściej jest realizowane bidentalnie, jako h̪͆. Sekwencja "rh" (rx) jest czytana ʁ, chociaż są wyjątki (np. verha). Tradycyjnie, q’ nie jest traktowane przez język jako ejektyw, ale jako mlask, i podlega regułom mlasków. l i ɫ mogą być alofonami, ale muszą być odróżniane od ɮ. Zwarcie krtaniowe jest fonemiczne tylko w środku słowa (zakładając poprawność rozpoznania - generalnie sąsiedztwo samogłosek, choćby było ich trzysta obok siebie, nie wywołuje żadnych uproszczeń, tylko łagodne przejścia pomiędzy nimi - ale są słowa, gdzie są rozdzielone zwarciem krtaniowym). Oficjalnie, istnieją wyłącznie mlaski zębowy ǀ, podniebienny ǃ˞ oraz podniebienny mocno zaokrąglony ǃ˞ʷʷ. Potocznie mogą się pojawić mlaski wszelkiego rodzaju. N, m fortis i lenis Język ahtialański posiada mocno wyróżniającą go własność polegającą na rozróżnianiu tzw. n oraz m fortis (silnych) i lenis (słabych). m oraz m͈ są dość nowym tworem i jeszcze nie są powszechne. Rozróżnienie polega przede wszystkim na tym, że głoska lenis jest wymawiana w sposób słabo nosowy, nieraz nawet nienosowy (zbliżają się one wtedy do b i d, ale największa siła drgań jest i tak skoncentrowana jak nie na jamie nosowej, to na podniebieniu miękkim). N lenis ma tendencję do przechodzenia w ɲ po samogłosce i (acz nie i˞!) oraz j (ale nie po tym, co zapisuje się , , tylko po tzw. jotowanych i retrojotowanych). N oraz m fortis posiadają zaskakującą zdolność do unasawiania wszystkich dźwięków wokoło, włącznie z poprzedzającymi. Szczególnie łatwo unasawiane są spółgłoski szczelinowe oddalone od środka (dość dobrze opiera się j jedynie się rozkładając na nosowe i oraz j, np. «һёы» prawdopodobnie będzie czytane f͡n͈ẽĩjʉ), a więc w pobliżu n oraz m fortis dobrze unasawiają się takie dźwięki jak f oraz h. Warto wspomnieć o ʜ̃, które ze względu na siłę artykulacji i położenie, wymawiane nosowo drastycznie zmienia brzmienie. Sylaby typu «ан», «-ант», wymawiane ãɰ̃, tylko sprzyjają nazalizacji. Stojące na końcu słowa «-ан» nie unasawia się, rzadko się też zdarza, by n fortis było inicjalne. M fortis ma tendencję do zakrzywiania niektórych samogłosek, np. «муа» będzie czytane m̃ɯ̃ə̃. Istnieją tzw. hamulce, czyli spółgłoski o szczególnych zdolnościach do "łamania" nasalizacji wywołanej w zdaniu, są to głównie spółgłoski zwarte typu k, p, t, q’Dobrym hamulcem jest też zwarcie krtaniowe., ale pod warunkiem, że nie stoją one przy głosce fortis - bo wtedy utworzą z nią afrykatę - tylko najlepiej sylabę dalej. Jeśli w dłuższym zdaniu jest tylko jedno n fortis (bliżej początka), a dalej nie ma wyraźnych hamulców, to nazalizacja rozprzestrzeniona po zdaniu może się utrzymywać nawet przez cztery do pięciu trzysylabowych słów. Niektóre zbitki z n fortis są rozróżniane ortograficznie. M fortis jest dużo słabsze od n fortis. W języku palan n fortis jest osobną literą. ʢ-barwione samogłoski W niektórych językach (by daleko nie szukać: w General American, amerykańskiej wymowie angielskiego, czy w pŭtōnghuà) samogłoski mogą być ɹ-barwione (ang. r-colored vowel), tzn. że w trakcie wymawiania samogłoski jednocześnie jest wymawiane ɹ w słabszej formie, przy czym dźwięki ɹ i samogłoski współgrają ze sobą. W języku ahtialańskim istnieją ʢ-barwione samogłoski. Są one rzadkie, ale za to często używane, i najczęściej dotyczą ɕ z jakąś silną samogłoską, np. w partykule pytającej «ща» nagłośniowe brzmienie ma zarówno spółgłoska, jak i nieco przedłużone ä. Dyssymilacja i asymilacja Język ahtialański sprzed 2005 roku był dość prosty i z wyjątkiem dźwięków takich jak q’ czy ʜ właściwie nie odbiegał od fonetyki polskiej, wcześniej nawet miał samogłoski nosowe ǫ i ę. Po reformie 2005 roku w języku ahtialańskim zaczęły zachodzić procesy o tempie przypominającym wybuch jakiejś bomby, które doprowadziły do olbrzymich rozróżnień ortograficzno-fonemicznych. Wiązało się to pośrednio z deklaracją, że język ahtialański "ma mieć 60+ liter alfabetu" (do dzisiaj nie ma), a bezpośrednio z poznawaniem fonologii. Ostatecznie język ahtialański otrzymał zarówno fonemy, które są bardzo nietypowe dla polskiego i były nieznane autorowi wcześniej (np. q’, ʜ, i˞, ǃ˞ czy ɮ), jak i fonemy, które zostały dodane po uzyskaniu wiedzy lingwistycznej ("bo fajnie brzmiały", np. ʢ, ǀ, <ö>). W 2010 roku proces dyssymilacji powoli się kończy. Obecnie ahtialański wykazuje jeszcze zarówno procesy rozróżniające (niedawno zostało uznane ð), jak i upodabniające. Asymilują się np. ʧ i ʨ do ʨ oraz ʃ i ɕ do ʃ, powoli asymilują się także ɑ oraz ä. Co ciekawe, dość intensywnie wyodrębnia się nosowe "ł" w̃, ale nie ma ono cech n i m fortis (patrz dział wyżej), nie powodując żadnych dalszych nazalizacji; pojawia się głównie w krótszych, podstawowych słowach, np. «лао» w̃äɔ czy «ланік» w̃ä'ɲik. Akcent W języku ahtialańskim akcent jest "harmonijkowy" - to określenie w dużym uproszczeniu oznacza, że słowa wielosylabowe (posiadające więcej niż dwie sylaby) mają akcent na co drugą sylabę bez wyraźnego akcentu głównego i pobocznego (bądź główny akcent zależy od konkretnego mówcy). Samogłoski mocne (długie) mają wartość dwóch samogłosek: jednej nieakcentowanej i drugiej akcentowanej. Jest to też główny powód przekształcenia się iloczasu w silnie rosnący akcent konturowy w większości dialektów. Harmonijka (czy sinusoida) w akcentach czasem (niekoniecznie zawsze) działa również dla dłuższych wypowiedzi, nie tylko izolowanych słów. Melodyczność języka wynika głównie z takiego akcentu. Piosenki, które były tworzone dla języka ahtialańskiego, najczęściej mają charakter narastający, z bardzo wyraźnym rytmem. Generalnie nie zmienia znaczenia słowa ani leksykalnie, ani gramatycznie, ale nie jest stały; ponadto przesunięcie akcentu brzmi mocno nienaturalnie. Ogólnie akcent "robi co chce", trudno znaleźć jakiekolwiek wzorce, ale w zależności od długości słowa może przyjmować następujące modele: * ©v́Cv najczęściej z samogłoską /a/, np. мако, онтра, хєцра, каіда, кұнға, ава, тёры, єма, ӓша, іљља, потаs, кӓза * CvCv́ najczęściej z takimi samymi samogłoskami, np. іртін, фатаљ fä'täl, падаљ pä'däɮ, давут, шарі, орік, аткунт, мунік, љурі l̠ɹ̩ʲ'ɾi, гємо, sєтєр, күкєв, нєғім, бёпаs bɛj'pɑs * CvCv́n͈, np. ҳаван, ӱкан lub ӱкаан, мєнунт, аљін, też np. фєум, ale już np. нóљан (n lenis na końcu) * Cv́CvCv́, np. туігєр, нєнаљю, тєоѯант, таљінавsт, ӹрєвєвsт, ѱаљвада, sөркєљвє, томынуу, ҁаічаан * CvCv́Cv, np. кіррара, торока, єццокоs, аакаару, sакырє, камєєры * Cv́v2Cv́3v4, np. ҁаотэі, кієнау * Cvv́2Cv͉, np. щөөма, цуыня * Cv́vCv, np. маара, sєєны =Alfabet= Język ahtialański ma bardzo dobrze rozbudowane pismo. Alfabet ahtialański Alfabet ahtialański uchronił język przed zapomnieniem, jakie czekało język staromakracki. Pierwsze literki prawdopodobnie zostały wymyślone koło 1996 roku i w 1998 najdalej kompletny zestaw (licząc z późniejszym dodaniem liter Q, X i V) był już gotowy. Alfabet ten obejmował wyłącznie podstawy zestaw znaków, bez polskich liter (Ł zostało dodane później). Polskie dźwięki były oddawane przez zapisanie kreski poziomej nad literą (rodzaj modyfikatora czy sanyok sannya). Wszystkie rozróżnienia historyczne były zachowywane; co ciekawe, polską literę <Ó> <ó> zapisywano raczej jako <Ú> <ú> (u otwarte z kreską). Zarówno to, jak i zapis wyłącznie fonetyczny polskiego jest wzbroniony. Masowo do języka ahtialańskiego alfabet ten został przystosowany dopiero w 2005 roku, niedługo potem też powstała minuskuła i mediskuła. Czcionkę komputerową dla pisma ahtialańskiego tworzył Milya0. Jest to pismo alfabetyczno-ideograficzne. Korzysta z kilkudziesięciu ideografów o znaczeniu wyłącznie funkcyjnym. Cyrylica Ponieważ pisma ahtialańskiego na razie nie da się używać w komputerach, przystosowana do niego została cyrylica. Zachowuje ona wszystkie rozróżnienia ortograficzne dokonywane w oryginalnym zapisie. Samogłoski Cyrylica ahtialańska korzysta z 10 liter dla oznaczenia samogłosek: ; а є і и о ө у ү ұ ы :А а: ä, ɑ :Є є: ɛ :І і: i :И и: iː (częstsze oznaczenie długiego "i") :О о: ɔ :Ө ө: ə, ɘ :У у: u, po "љ": i˞ :Ү ү: i˞, dialektalnie po n, m fortis może być y :Ұ ұ: ʉ :Ы ы: ɨ Samogłoski długie są oznaczane, z wyjątkiem i które ma też formę <и>, przez podwojenie litery. :Аа аа - äː, ɑː :Єє єє - ɛː, eː :Іі іі - iː :Оо оо - ɔː, oː :Өө өө - ɘː, ɨɘ :Уу уу - uː :Үү үү - ʏ˞ː :Ұұ ұұ - ʉ :Ыы ыы - ɨː Istnieją także tzw. samogłoski jotowane (typu jV, np. "ja", "je", itp.) oraz retrojotowane (typu Vj, np. "aj", "ej", itd.), po pięć (tylko dla а, є, о, у, ы) ;я е ω ю ѵ ;ӓ ё ӧ ӱ ӹ W reformie 2010 zmieniono literę Ӳ ӳ na Ѵ ѵ. Spółgłoski Kompletna tabela wykazująca całość alfabetu (litery małe, duże, modyfikujące, diakrytyczne) wygląda tak: ;Uwaga! Jeśli nie możesz przeczytać niektórych znaków bądź wyświetlają się nieestetycznie, obejrzyj graficzną wersję tabeli. Znaki funkcyjne Język ahtialański korzysta z wielu znaków funkcyjnych, ale do cyrylicy przeniesione zostały cztery: # ъ (twardy znak) jest modyfikatorem, najczęściej oznacza mlask, używany do ǃ˞, ǀ i q’. # ь (miękki znak) też jest modyfikatorem, oznacza albo ʛ, albo ǃ˞ʷʷ. # ◌҃ (titlo) odpowiada ahtialańskiemu sа-ор єаsао, postawiony nad spółgłoską powoduje jej przedłużenie, używany głównie do zwartych # ◌̊ (obręcz ponad) odpowiada sа-ор нудунт, funkcyjnie odpowiada samyok sannya, oznacza że słowo lub wyraz mają inny odczyt # ◌̲ i ◌̳ są oznaczane pod cyframi i służą do wskazania, czy liczony jest system dziesiętny czy szesnastkowy, np. 1̲6̲ posiada taką samą wartość, jak 1̳0̳. Ortografia W ahtialańskim obowiązuje niełatwa ortografia. Przede wszystkim, na piśmie ä nie jest odróżniane od ɑ oraz n i m fortis od lenis. Za to j może być zapisane w postaci samogłoski jotowanej, retrojotowanej, za pomocą <ј>, albo <і>, a także <и>, przy czym raczej nie ma na to reguły poza tą, że jest mało prawdopodobne, by dwie jotowane bądź retrojotowane pojawiły się w jednym słowie oraz, że <і> raczej nie zacznie sylaby jotowanej. Choćby nazwa własna języka jest zapisywana «'ӓ'љал'аі'». Zwarcie krtaniowe ʔ jest zapisywane w postaci myślnika, i to tylko wtedy, gdy znajduje się między dwoma sylabami (rzadko pojawia się też przed spółgłoską, zwłaszcza zwartą). Nierozróżniane są także ɮ od l. Jeśli po tych dźwiękach znajdzie się <у>, jak w «љу», to taką sylabę czytamy zawsze li˞. Zdania rozpoczynamy wielką literą, taką też oznaczamy wszelkie nazwy własne, zdania podrzędne dzielimy średnikiem, myślnik służy głównie do wymieniania elementów. W piśmie ahtialańskim interpunkcja jest bardziej rozbudowana, istnieją własne znaczniki akapitu, jak w piśmie khmerskim. Należy używać także liter ideograficznych, przy czym problem może być w przypadku partykuły «нє» (nie). Na początku zdania prawie na pewno zostanie rozpoznana jako superpartykuła i oznaczona ideografem, ale w środku zdania bywa z tym różnie. W cyrylicy superpartykuły oznacza się literką "¬". Zapis zależnych morfemów gramatycznych Generalnie morfemy gramatyczne (np. fleksyjne czy pomocnicze) zależne od słowa bazowego zapisujemy razem z nim, chyba, że jest ich więcej niż jeden (dla każdego "brzegu" słowa: początku i końca może być jeden), wtedy separujemy je ortograficznie dając nowe słowo: ; Варна юртаs.: Ja mówię. ; Вар наік юртаs.: Ja mogę mówić. Cząstka liczby mnogiej, «ы», jest wyłączona od tej reguły. =Gramatyka= Język ahtialański jest językiem fleksyjnym, reprezentuje typ nominatywno-akuzatywny, z tym, że dość nietypowy: oznacza mianownik, a nie oznacza biernika. Nietypowy jest też sposób afiksacji: morfemy odmiany są najczęściej (nie zawsze) prefiksami, chociaż zdarzają się i sufiksy, i cyrkumfiksy. Nie posiada rodzajników ani strony biernej (gramatycznie jest wykonalna, natomiast wyklucza ją użycie języka - w języku ahtialańskim zdanie w stronie biernej będzie po prostu nieakceptowalne). Mimo wszystko, w porównaniu z fonetyką, gramatyka ahtialańskiego jest stosunkowo prosta. W przeszłości ahtialański był pozycyjny oraz aglutynacyjny. Obecna gramatyka ma jeszcze cechy obu poprzednich systemów: szyk zdania jest stały, poprawne zdanie zawsze będzie SVO, szyk może ulec zmianie tylko, gdy się chce wywrzeć na coś nacisk, ale nie jest to powszechna praktyka. Z założenia miał być fleksyjny. Czasownik Czasownik w języku ahtialańskim generalnie ma albo końcówkę -vst (większość), albo jest nieregularny (i najczęściej nieodmienny). Odmienia się przez czasy, liczby, tryby i rodzaje, z tym, że domyślny rodzaj niekoniecznie musi być związany z płcią bądź naturą osoby lub rzeczy, o której się mówi. Domyślny zawsze jest rodzaj nijaki i powiedzenie, nawet w twarz, o kimś, że jest "to", nie wywołuje najmniejszych emocji. Nieraz jest pożądane, gdy nie wiadomo, o jakiej płci mówić w stosunku do kogoś (np. w chrześcijaństwie do Boga). Czasownik posiada tryb oznajmujący, rozkazujący (osobny dla nakazu i zakazu), życzący (osobny życzący dobrze i źle), natomiast pytania są trybem całego zdania i czasownika bezpośrednio nie dotyczą. Czasy Czasownik odmieniony przez którykolwiek czas nie odmienia się już przez osoby i liczby. Tryby Czasownik zmieniony przez tryby może odmieniać się przez osoby i liczby. Koniugacja I II Koniugacja druga występuje wtedy, gdy temat kończy się na "к" lub ostatnia spółgłoska tematu to "к". III Koniugacja trzecia, gdy temat kończy się mocnym dyftongiem, najczęściej z "a". "Т" jest tu łącznikiem spółgłoskowym. IV Koniugacja czwarta, jeśli akcent pada na końcówkę, która jest "i". Rzeczownik Język ahtialański nie rozróżnia zasadniczo rodzajów u rzeczowników, choć natura znaczenia słowa może odbijać się w odmianie. Rzeczownik może przybierać dowolny kształt. Najbardziej wyrazistą jego częścią jest (najczęściej) końcówka słowa, większość rzeczowników kończy się samogłoską, nierzadko pod akcentem, wobec czego odmiana słów dotyczy raczej ich początku, niż końcówki. Język ahtialański posiada cechy zarówno fleksyjne, jak i aglutynacyjne. Należy odróżnić przypadki o naturze fleksyjnej (odmieniające słowo) od tych, o naturze aglutynacyjnej (nietykające słowa). ;Liczba mnoga: przez dodanie -ы, np. ланік (kwiat), ланікы (kwiaty), каіда (dom), каідаы (domy), анкаідамаы (domom) Zaimek Język ahtialański posiada zaimek odmienny przez liczby i rodzaje. Zaimkiem jest słowo w normalnej czcionce. W kursywie oznaczono cząstkę wykonawczą, tzn. jeśli zaimek (albo imię, najczęściej, użycie tej cząstki do zwykłych rzeczowników jest raczej rzadkie) wykonuje jakąś czynność w najbardziej wyraźnej teraźniejszościCzasem też używa się jej do oznaczania wykonywania częściej czynności - różnica pomiędzy cząstką {но} a końcówką czasownikową {ӧд} polega na tym, że to pierwsze raczej sygnalizuje częste wykonanie czynności, a to drugie, że jest czyjąś powinnością (z tym że wciąż nie chodzi o obowiązek, np. w pracy). Odmiana zaimków Inne zaimki Tabela zaimków: Rodzaje w języku ahtialańskim Choć ahtialański ma określone zaimki dla rodzaju nijakiego: кі (to), љі (one) oraz nijakie odmiany czasownikowe, to sposób ich użycia zmusza do weryfikacji takich określeń jak "nijaki". Użycie owych forum w stosunku do żywych, znanych ludzi przeważa w 60% nad użyciem form określających rodzaj. O ile w języku polskim zwracanie się do kogoś na "to", tzn. "Kasia wyszło z drzwi", "Jacek było w domu", jest zdecydowanie obraźliwe, to w języku ahtialańskim nie wywołuje emocji, a nawet jest wskazane. To zjawisko sugeruje, że w aylałai poczucie bezpłciowości - przynajmniej gramatycznie - nie istnieje, a formy кі, љі i czasownikowe są płciowe, ale oznaczają jedną i drugą płeć. W samych formach rodzajowych natomiast nie ma równości, wszelkie formy żeńskie mają wydźwięk <<+>> (dobry), a męski <<0>> (nijaki). Skoki rodzajowe Nietypowe, właściwe ahtialańskiemu zjawisko czasami zachodzi (najczęściej) w zdaniach złożonych, które polega na zmianie gramatycznego rodzaju jednemu podmiotowi, przy czym najczęściej jest to najpierw rodzaj własny, a potem nijaki, ale zdarza się (wcale nierzadko), że osoba (imię lub zaimek) lub zwykły rzeczownik o naturze żeńskiej dostają pierwszą formę czasownika żeńską, ale drugą męską, bądź że rodzaje zaimka z czasownikiem są sobie przeciwne.Wydaje się, że w niektórych przypadkach rodzaj gramatyczny czasownika raczej łączy się z rodzajem pacjensa niż agensa zdania, a niekonsekwencja twórcy wynika ze świadomości norm ustalonych w języku polskim. Na przykład: ; «Кана юртаҙіє хєкє.» Ona mówi do niego. ; «Рөікө юртаҙіа хєкє абадіаҙіє ԝітмр.» '' Röikö mówi do niego, kładąc dziecko. Wartość słowa Dość dużą wagę przykłada się do tego, czy słowo "dobrze brzmi", czy "źle". Z jednej strony jest to proces zapoczątkowany przez subiektywne odczucie, a z drugiej, wymuszany obecnie przez reguły gramatyczne. Chociaż ścisły wynik wartości może się różnić, to spis określony przez Milyę0 zestaw fonemów nadających znaczenia jest poprawny: #po w, l, ɫ, j, ɥ, m, ɲ, ɬ, ʨ, ɕ, o pozytywnej wartości wgranej, oznaczenie <<+>> #po f, β, d, t, p, ejektywach, innych spółgłoskach, o neutralnej wartości wgranej, oznaczenie <<0>> #po n͈, z, hs, s, mlaskach, o silnej wartości wgranej, oznaczenie <<↑>> bądź <<^>> #po ʜ, r, g, ʝ, ɢ, x, o negatywnej wartości wgranej, oznaczenie <<->> Nierozróżniany gramatycznie jest jeszcze jeden typ: *mieszanie silnych <<+>> i <<->> w jednym słowie daje poczucie, że brzmi śmiesznie, oznaczenie <> Można je podzielić jeszcze inaczej, na słabe (+, 0, ?) oraz silne (-, ↑), słabe wymawia się ciszej, zaś silne raczej bardziej zdecydowanie, głośniej, wyraźniej. To oznacza, że: * słowo «ланік» jest <<+>>, * słowo «ӓљалаі» jest <<+>>, * słowo «фєум» jest <<0>> lub <<↑>>, * słowo «ѯарs» jest <<↑>>, * słowo «ҳаван» jest <<->>, * słowo «гадја» jest <>. Są sytuacje, głównie poetyckie i relacyjne, gdy autor pragnie zmienić w sposób widoczny wydźwięk słowa. Jest to możliwe: ; Pozytywne: końcówka «-иs» ; Neutralne: końcówka «-і» ; Silne: końcówka «-раа» ; Negatywne: końcówka «-ҳєн» Końcówka wartościująca nie odmienia się przez przypadki, ma charakter aglutynacyjny. Dodanie końcówki zmieniającej wartość na tą samą jest niewskazane, albo nie zmienia wydźwięku, albo daje <>. Przymiotnik Przymiotniki są tworzone w prosty, aglutynacyjny sposób, ale w sposób przypominający podział obiektów na klasy. Standardowa końcówka to «-нт», przy czym najczęściej wraz z samogłoską «а» (wtedy «-ант» czytane w całości jako ãɰ̃, nosowe a), chociaż nie zawsze. * podstawową końcówką do tworzenia przymiotników jest «-нт» (np. «аназант» znaczy "psi"), * końcówką honorową, używaną do najważniejszych osób, do narodów, a także państw, jest «-sу» (np. «Ромаsу» znaczy "rzymski"), * końcówką typowo żeńską jest «-ну» bądź «-ља», z tym, że ta końcówka jest mocno archaiczna (np. «Ірвар хтіакєља» znaczy "mojej córki"), * końcówka negatywna to «-көр» (np. «ҳөркөр» można by na polski przełożyć jako "chujowy"), * końcówka geograficzna to «-цун» (np. «мымцун» znaczy "rzeczny"), * końcówka językowa to «-(є/е/іе)даі» (np. «ахтіаљєдаі» "ahtialański", «помєрадаі» "pomerański", «доічіедаі» "niemiecki", «кораsадаі» "rosyjski", «пољадаі» "polski"). Końcówek przymiotnika jest więcej, lecz inne są rzadko używane. Przymiotniki rzadko się stopniuje, można powiedzieć, że do tego służą słowa «вєр» (więcej) oraz «та» (mniej, rzadziej używane), «sакаи» (więcej!), «sєваі» (mniej!Te dwa zwroty, «sакаи» i «sєваі», nie tylko określają, czy czegoś jest dużo, czy mało, ale też są jakby żądaniem: słowo «sакаи» oznacza, że czegoś jest za mało, i ma być więcej.), «ванаҝ» (dużo), «увєр» (dużo), «тєтєр» (mało) oraz «гранті», a więc "duży" lub "wielki". Liczebnik Występują dwa systemy liczenia. W dużym stopniu wycofany jest system dziesiętny, który dla rozróżnienia - w cyrylickiej ortografii - jest oznaczany przez podkreślenie (z cyframi: 0̲ 1̲ 2̲ 3̲ 4̲ 5̲ 6̲ 7̲ 8̲ 9̲, po cyfrze 9̲ jest 1̲0̲). Domyślny jest system szesnastkowy, który posiada szesnaście cyfr (a są to 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 А Б Ц Д Є Ф, po cyfrze 9 jest А, a po cyfrze Ф jest 10). Oznaczanie go jest nieobowiązkowe, ale można użyć podwójnego podkreślenia, czyli 1̲6̲ = 1̳0̳. W starożytności istniał jeszcze system oparty na liczbie 5, szybko wymarł. Liczebniki większe od 10 (16) Liczebniki większe tworzy się przez złączenie prefiksu z końcówką przedziału, np. przedział 10-1Ф nazywany jest «раја», a więc 1Д (2̲9̲) będzie «дораја», a 99 (1̲5̲3̲) «ніпаја». Przedziały w systemie szesnastkowym i dziesiętnym nie są takie same, w pierwszym mieszczą szesnaście liczb, w drugim dziesięć. Liczebniki porządkowe Tworzy się za pomocą słówka «фу», np. «фу оноз» oznacza "pierwszy"Akurat «фу оноз» może też znaczyć "najlepszy".. Przyimki, spójniki i przydatne słowa W języku ahtialańskim funkcjonują przyimki i spójniki, które pomagają w określaniu rzeczywistości. Podstawowym spójnikiem, odpowiadającym polskiemu "i", jest ahtialańskie «sє», w niektórych sytuacjach zastępowanych przez «єт» (czasem w formie «хєт»), które dosłownie oznacza "z", "wraz z". «Накъ» oznacza "o", "na temat", «фо» "albo", «ҧу» "a także" (najczęściej funkcjonuje jako bardziej wyrafinowane «sє»), «љакъ» odpowiada czasami polskiemu "zrobione przez (kogo)", obecnie zastępowane przez formę narzędnika. Słowo «кір» oznacza "ale" (przeciwieństwo, silniejszym słowem jest tu «ҁаі»), «о» to sygnał, że coś się stało "przed", a «ω» że po jakimś wydarzeniu. «Дак», «док», «дєк», «дук» znaczą "nad", "pod", "lewo" i "prawo" i funkcjonują najczęściej z cząstką «хін», która oznacza "w". Aby powiedzieć, że coś znajduje się w środku czegoś używa się zwrotu «хін таар», czasem «sєн таар»: «sєн» oraz «хін» oznaczają to samo, ale «sєн» jest używane częściej do powierzchni oraz wnętrz rzeczy niematerialnych (dusz, czasu, itp.), a także gazów, państw, Internetu, czasem wody oraz do przestrzeni kosmicznej. Superpartykuły i partykuły W języku ahtialańskim szyk zdania jest nieruszalny: SVO. Czasem się zdarza, że ktoś zmieni go dla wywarcia nacisku na jakąś część zdania, ale jest to nieczęste i raczej używa się intonacji. Pytania i typy zdań, za które normalnie odpowiada tryb, tworzy się za pomocą tzw. superpartykuł, a więc partykuł o bardzo specyficznej funkcji w zdaniu, których pojawienie się w określonym miejscu całkowicie zmienia znaczenie zdania. W piśmie ahtialańskim występują one w postaci ideografów, w cyrylicy obowiązkowe jest użycie po nich znaku ¬Ten znak może się wkrótce zmienić! Superpartykuły zawsze znajdują się na początku zdania, do wyjątków należą takie jak «нє» czy «sыа». Superpartykuły zawsze są o wiele silniejsze od innych form leksykalnych czy gramatycznych i wpływają na całość zdania bądź nawet wypowiedzi, a nie tylko na fragment. Zwykłe partykuły: * Ѳун (założenie) - jeśli * Sамоі - tylko, nawet * Вак, ва βäʔ - tak * Нє - nie =Tendencje= =Ideologia= Język ahtialański jest nieodłącznie związany z wytworzoną wokoło niego otoczką ideologiczną. Powstał, podobnie jak język staromakracki, na bardzo wczesnym etapie dzieciństwa, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego przetrwał dzięki pismu ułożonego maksymalnie do 1998 roku. Trudno powiedzieć, że do 2005 roku ahtialański w ogóle był językiem: istniała, wciąż żywa, jego idea, a także glosolalicznie tworzone słowa (tworzone i zapominane), dzięki którym dawało się tworzyć zdania bez ustalonego znaczenia. Przez to można powiedzieć, że język posiadał pismo, ortografię, ideę, fonetykę, a nawet fonotaktykę, ale nie posiadał ani trwałej leksyki (z pewnymi wyjątkami, np. nazw własnych, które jednak nie miały wielkiego znaczenia), ani gramatyki. Jeśli były jakieś utrwalone słowa, to najczęściej były to zniekształcone nazwy obce językowi polskiemu, co jest praktyką dość powszechną w nooblangach. W 2005 roku bardzo silne poczucie, że to jest język zmusiło do reformy. Zmieniono poprzednią nazwę języka, dostawiono fonemów, określono już bardzo wyraźnie i w sposób trwały Ahtialię, a także podjęto pierwsze wiążące próby utworzenia gramatyki (pierwotnie fleksyjnej, ale opartej na języku polskim, potem fleksja przeszła w aglutynację, zanim twórca dowiedział się, czym są obie te cechy), założono też - ważny do dzisiaj - słownik (“Ахтіаљант фхєнтіs”). Pewne cechy i słowa mogły faktycznie być bardzo stare, zwłaszcza fonetyka, ale zdecydowanie - nawet biorąc pod uwagę glosolalię - był to odmienny język od staroahtialańskiego. Jednak sama świadomość historii wystarczyła do tego, by ahtialański był kontynuowany, i wkrótce powstały pierwsze teksty, a nawet krótkie piosenki (np. dawny hymn Ahtialii, “Тєsіака ю пає ланікы”). W miarę rozwoju języka, stawał się on coraz bardziej zaawansowany, a jego słownik coraz dłuższy. Mimo wielu prób utworzenia innych conlangów, które były może i lepiej skonstruowane (wśród nich warto wymienić aerajski †, akiyng, songdai †, mera beta, jüka, przy czym obecnie najbardziej rozwinięte są akiyng i mera beta), ale żaden z nich nigdy nie dorównał ahtialańskiemu w najmniejszym stopniu, w żadnej płaszczyźnie. Opinie Ogólnie opinie o języku są pozytywne, chociaż nie brakowało i krytyki. Jest dość nierealistyczny, głównie fonetycznie: posiada za dużo, zbyt podobnych do siebie dźwięków. Niektóre słowa są też żywcem wzięte z języków naturalnych (nie ma słowa na "śnieg", istnieje tylko słowiańskie sняғ, bądź nawet щняғ!), nawet z błędami (żołnierz to po ahtialańsku sалдат, co jest zwałczoną formą rosyjskiego солдат). Nieraz bezsensowna bywa składnia, słowa o przeciwnym znaczeniu mieszają się (głównie dotyczy to sір:sар), zmianie potrafi ulegać rodzaj. Faktem jest, że jest to język sztuczny żywy, z historią i tradycją, dość często używany i w miarę oryginalny, co zjednywało mu sympatyków. =Literatura= Najwcześniejsze teksty związane z językiem ahtialańskim dotyczyły jego pisma i były najczęściej po prostu zestawieniami liter. Pierwsze powstałe teksty nie przetrwały do dzisiejszych czasów. Najstarszym zabytkiem języka jest układ liter z około 1997 roku, wypisany przebarwiającym się z czasem zielonym markerem, zawierającym litery odpowiadające podstawowym łacińskim (z wyłączeniem znaków æ, œ oraz v, x i q, które zostały później dopisane długopisem). Znaki polskie oddawano poprzez poziomą kreskę ponad znakiem, później jedynie dodano "ł". Co ciekawe, w notatkach prywatnych dość często język polski zapisywano pismem ahtialańskim, a język ahtialański (pojedyncze zwroty) alfabetem łacińskim. Dopiero pewien czas przed 2005 rokiem coraz częstsze było pisanie (i tak pojawiających się rzadko) zwrotów ahtialańskich natywnym pismem. =Muzyka= =Internet= =Patrz też= * 2005-2010 * Reforma 2010: ~1~ ~2~ ~3~ ~4~ * Wersja robocza'' =Przypisy=